Kingdom Hearts My Way
by Kat114648
Summary: I was thinking what it would be like if Xion was in Kingdom Hearts 1. See what Kingdom Hearts could have been like with Xion as Sora's twin sister. And what Riku would feel if he knew her for so long. WARRING:Emo Riku to come!
1. The opening

**This is how i thought kingdom hearts should go.**

**This is for all the Xion and Rion fans out there  
**

* * *

After Kairi wakes Sora up

"So me and Xion are the only ones working on the raft." Said Riku throwing the log he was carring at Sora then looking at a 14 year old girl wearing a black tank top that matched her black hair and had 3 green stars on her right waist. She also wore gray shorts and black and green nee high socks and brown boots.

"Hey Xion." Said her twin brother Sora. She hit him on the head. "OW!" Sora said "What was that for?" he asked as Riku lahgude at Sora's pain. "I had to run around this island to gather all the supplies you and Kairi lost!" Xion told him.

"Come on," Kairi said jumping up "Let's finish the raft. I'll race ya." She said as Riku sat down in the sand.

"Your on!" Xion said standing strait up from her sitting spot. Riku looked at her and smiled as her and Kairi ran off tords the raft. He liked her when they were kids but now as teenagers he loved her. Sora smirked at him. The two got up and ran after the girls.

Later that night

Riku tried to ignore his parents argument.

Sora, Kairi, and Xion felt bad he had to deal with his parents arguments.

"Xion." Riku said looking out his windowed and seeing her's and Sora's house. Then falling asleep. Remembering again when him and Xion first saw each other and became friends.  
Riku was only 4 and didn't really know what love was when Xion and Sora moved to the island. Xion loved the island but wanted to see more like Riku did. "We should leave this island some day." Xion told them after school one day about 9 years later. "I'm in!" Sora shoulded and Kairi jumped up and down in agreement. "Don't forget me." Riku said smiling. Xion would was the only reason he never ran away but now he could have her with him and have his advertiser he wanted.

Xion's house

Xion hid her dairy in a box under her bed scared Sora would find it and tell Riku about the crush she had on him.

Looking up at her ceiling, sitting on her bed, her room looked cool with her lights out and moonlight shining though her windowed. Then there was a draft behind her. It was very cold with only a tank top, and shorts, on. A hand covered her mouth. "The door has opened." The person said pulling Xion out her windowed. "RIKU!?!?" Xion muffled as he carried her to his boat and tied her up. "We'll be off this island soon." He said as he rowed his boat to the docks of the island then untieing her.

Xion ran for it after Riku told her they would be together soon. Something hit her and it all went black for her.

Riku knew Xion was fast so he had to hit her and knock her out.

He picked her up and carried her to the island that was only a part of Destiny Island by a birge.

"Riku," Called Sora form behind him "Where's Kairi and Xion?" he asked. "The door has opened." He repeated not turning to Sora. Holding Xion closer to his chest. "See ya Sora." He said turning around to be sorrowed by darkness and to watch Sora reach for Xion only to start to be sorrowed by darkness.

* * *

**Okay so the island get taken by darkness first**

**Review and the I put up chapter 2  
**


	2. Together

Hallow Bastion

"Don't worry," Riku told a sleeping Xion "We're together my love." He said laying her on the bed in the room he was in. "Ri…ku." Xion said in her sleep as Riku looked down. He smiled. He loved Xion and knew she loved him. She made him feel better when his parents hit him. Sora was his best friend but Xion was there for him all the time. Her smile brightened his heart. She was not your average girl. "I wouldn't leave without you." Riku said looking down at her. Later Xion's eyes slowly opened to see that Riku tied her hands to the middle of the bed post. He left her a note that she could read without her hands by the bed side.

Note: Dear Xion,

Don't worry your safe. I went out to get something for us to eat. I'll be back soon.

P.S. You talk in your sleep

Riku

"I talk in my sleep? Oh crap." Xion said thinking of anything she could have said that was stupid.

Travers Town

"Riku!" Said Sora seeing his best friend. "Hey. Are Xion and Kairi with you?" Riku asked making it seem that he had no clue what happened on the island. "Sorry no." Sora said looking down from Riku. (And then all the stuff happens that I'm too lazy to explain)

Hallow Bastion

"Xion?" Riku asked walking through the door. She was looking down with her eyes closed. Riku untied her hands held her close to him."Riku." Xion said looking up at him as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry I hurt you. If I didn't bring you with me I would have lost you. Then I'd die." Riku said as Xion held on to him. Her eyes filled with sadness. Riku did this to protect her. "Xion," Riku said as she hugged him tightly has he held her closer to him "I love you." He said has he pulled her head tords his and kissed her. Xion felt warmth in her heart. Riku held her close to him like he code feel what was coming next for him.

Xion's POV

Riku as kidnapped me and now tells me he loves me? I've been here for three weeks so far and Riku leaves for most of the day on missions. I use that time to think of a way out of here. I'm still shocked that Riku told me he loves me. I love him too but he's not the same. Something happened on the island. Something bad.

Xion got a idea when Riku got up early to take a shower. She took some duck tape (Its just therein the room) and taped it on to the door so Riku couldn't keep her out when he left. After Riku left Xion made it look like she was still in bed with some pillows. She opened the door and ran. She found a ship and got in and drove off. "Bye Riku." Xion said as she dove the ship into Halloween Town where Sora, Donald, and Goofy where. "Xion!" Sora said seeing his sister with black cat ears and a tail. "Sora!" Xion yelled hugging him. As for Riku……


	3. Shadow

Hallow Bastion

"Xion I'm back." Riku said opening the door to the room. He looked at the bed. It looked like someone was sleeping. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riku yelled so loud that Sora and Xion heard from Halloween Town

Halloween Town

( Xion now as a keyblade)Xion explained what happened but left out Riku kissing her. "He knows.." Xion said looking like she saw a ghost(lol she should look like she saw a ghost because she's in Halloween Town.) After saving Halloween Town and locking the Keyhole Xion, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were heading Neverland.

Gummi ship

Xion looked out the window. Her heart hurt. Running away from Riku. It was killing her inside.

With Riku

"So Sora turned Xion agents me." Riku said repeating what Maleficent had just said. He was looking down at Kairi's lifeless body. "Yes," She told him "Sora's powers have made Xion believe that she is agents you. Fear not your new power, use them and you will no longer have to watch Xion fight with Sora." Maleficent told him. Riku clenched his fists. He wanted to see Xion and hold her in his arms again. He wanted her to say his name again in that sweet none she had. "Riku.." He hear her voice behind him. "My, your very strong in the darkness." Maleficent said as Riku turned around to see Xion. But she looked like a shadow heartless. Her entire body was black only her eyes were yellow. "You should practice." Maleficent said as she diapered into green flames. Riku looked at what he had made. "Xion." He said as he touched her cheek. Her skin was soft. She smiled at him. Her smile. To Riku it was Xion. He pulled her closer to him. She raped her arms around his neck. He kissed her. Riku then realized it. _Xion..This isn't Xion..Her..__**ITS**__ lips..Xion was not cold inside her mouth…This __**Thing**__..Its just a toy. It can't replace her. It only make me want Sora dead and Xion more. _Riku thought as he pulled away from the **thing**. "Let go of me!" A girls voice yelled from outside Riku's door. That voice. _Its her._ Riku thought as he opened the door to see Xion with her hands behind her back. Two heartless were holding her. "Xion." Riku said as the heartless lowered Xion to the ground and on her knees. "Very naughty little girl," Riku told her as he kneed to the height she was at "But I forgive you." He whispered in her ear then licked it. Xion felt the hair on her neck stand up. _Not good. Not Good. __**You liked it**__. Shut up dark side of me! _Xion thought as the shadow her came out. "Sorry Xion." Riku whispered in her ear again and nock her out again. The heartless let Xion fall on the ground. "Put Kairi on the other girl." Riku told the heartless as he picked Xion up off the ground. He looked at the dark Xion. Its hair grew spiky. Its chest flattened. It now looked like Sora. Riku told it to get rid of Sora. It then left. "Xion." Riku looked down at her in his arms. She was with him now. He didn't have a reason to die. He had been stabbing himself when he found Xion gone. Back in Hallow Bastion his sheets were blood red and so were some parts of the floor. "Your going to be mine, forever." Riku said as he laid Xion on the bed that was in the room. He got on top on her. He looked down on her. Her eyes started to open. "Riku…" She said seeing him. _She said my name again ._He thought. "I'm sorry Xion. While you where gone I had to eas the pain in my heart," Riku told her as got on top of her stomach and took off his shirt "I hurt myself because I hurt you." He told Xion as she looked at his chest. Scar after scar. All were different lengths and heights. Xion lost control. She sat up and …….


	4. Secrets

Hugged him. "I'm sorry!" Xion cried. She lost control of her emotions. Sora told her not to look at Riku the same but Xion couldn't hold back. She was in love with somebody that had hurt others, her friends and family. And she was begging Riku to forgive her. "Xion." Riku said looking down at her. Tears from her eyes fell on some of his scars. Riku leaded onto her and pushed her down onto the bed. Xion was still crying. Riku loved her and just couldn't see her like this. The pain in her eyes. It looked. It gave Riku a feeling. That feeling was the pain he had been feeling when Xion was gone. It hurt. Riku got off Xion and put his shirt back on, quickly. Xion almost got up but Riku picked her up off the bed. "Your not save here." Riku said as he picked her up off the bed. Xion didn't say anything. Riku carried her down to a cabined with a girl in blue and Kairi. Riku left to go mess with Sora as a heartless carried Kairi out of the room.

"Where's my sister!? And Donald and Goofy?!" Sora yelled at the heartless. "You should ask about her." Riku said as he showed Sora a lifeless Kairi. (I can't remember what happened next and I really don't care) Riku put Kairi back in the room with Xion. He looked at Xion. Something was wrong. Xion looked like she was falling asleep. Not in a good way. She looked like it was going to be her last breath if she feel asleep. Her eyes looked like they were losing their color and her skin looked cold. She looked worse then Kairi. They both looked like they were asleep. But Xion looked like she was dying. "Xion? Xion!" Riku said shaking her shoulders. "Riku!," Captained Hook yelled "Sora and Pan are out!" he informed Riku. "Find them!" Riku yelled as he turned torus him then back to Xion. "Riku.." Xion said looking up at him. Her eyes were turning gray. It seemed like she had used most of her energy to look up and speak to him. Riku became very angry. She's losing her heart. She's not leaving me. Riku thought as Xion began to fall on her side. Riku grabbed her and laded her down gently on the floor. Her eyes grew darker and her skin felt much colder. "Find Sora." Riku said in a deep dark voice. Riku left the room to look for Sora. Not knowing what Xion and Sora had learned from the Ansem reports. What happens when twins are keyblade worriers. Or when they're apart for too long. After 10 minutes heartless tried coming into the cabin. The girl in blue Wendy blocked the door with a bookshelf. "Xion!" Goofy called as him, Donald, Peter Pan, and Sora came into the room. Sora looked just like Xion. Peter was holding him up by Sora's arm around his shoulder. Sora started to move as Peter flew him up to the hole in the room. Xion got up off the floor. Sora looked like the life was coming back into him. Both of their eyes went back to blue. "Okay…Kairi!!!!" Sora yelled seeing her on the ground. Wendy, Peter, and Xion had their backs up agents the bookshelf. Heartless were pounding at the door. Sora grabbed Kairi and jumped down the hole and Peter and Wendy fallowed. Xion got away from the book shelf as Riku ripped the door it was blocking off. "Xion. How have you not lost…" Riku said seeing her completely healthy. "Riku want are you doing?" Xion asked as a small pain started to hurt her a little. "I can't loss you," Riku said as he looked at Sora "Sora will pay." Riku said as he tried to grab Xion. She backed away. "If something happens to Sora I suffer too!" Xion yelled at Riku as she summond her key blade. Riku realized he had o fight. What Xion had told him. It made the anger in his heart burn greater and he could feel his heart growing darker. Xion stabbed her key blade into the ground. The floor around her brook into pieces. She fell through. "XION!!!" Riku yelled reaching for her. When the dust was gone Riku saw from a window a gummi ship leave the world. "Sora will die." Riku said as he looked at the remains of the cabin floor. He found something. It was a X that was green but their were stick figures that looked like him, Xion, Sora, and Kairi. He remember this. It was Xion's lucky charm. "I will save her from the at pain." Riku vowed as he gripped Xion's charm harder. He bit his lip. Blood fell from his lip. He was casing himself pain. Xion is mine. Riku thought as tears rolled down his face.


	5. Fight for life

Xion looked out the window of the Gummi ship. "We need to keep a eye on each other." Sora said as Xion freaked out and looked up at him "Riku doesn't know." He told her. "You should know by now," Xion said as she turned back to the window "He won't stop until he as me and watches me die or we tell him." She told her brother. "I don't get it," Donald spoke up "Why is it that when twin keyblade wielders are born they can't be separated?" he asked. "The Ansem reports said that because the keyblade saw both the light in the twins hearts that it couldn't chose and that happened when I saw Xion. That's how Xion got a keyblade." Sora explained. "Isn't there a cure or something?" Goofy asked. "Only if one of us wants to become a heartless." Xion said as she got up. Sora walked away to Kairi. "We'll find out whats wrong with her." Xion said as Sora got up. "And whatever is making Riku Phycoku." Sora said as his friends and sister laughed.

Riku was at hallow Bastion stabbing himself again. He whispered Xion's name over again with every stab. "Xion….Is….MINE!" He yelled stabbing himself deeply. "If you want her," A voice said "Then join me." It told Riku. He looked around to find a man in a sheet or something covered by a blue aura. "If she becomes mine and turned to the darkness….We have a deal." Riku said smiling evilly.

Sora and Xion got off the ship. Kairi was fallowing Sora for some reason. "Riku." Sora said seeing Riku in some weird outfit. "Sora," He said "Do you know how to free your sister?" he asked. Sora was going to say something but Xion cut in. "We have to find the keyblade of darkness. And we have decided that I'll become a hearless." Xion told him. Riku looked very angry. "No…No….NO!!" He yelled as heartless surrounded them. One grabbed Kairi . Ten jumped on top of Sora. Five on Goofy and Donald. Xion was grabbed by Riku. He pulled her out of the room. "I'm not losing you. Never." Riku said holding her tighter. "Who are you?" Xion asked. Riku was shocked. Xion didn't know who he was. A heartless layed Kairi's body down on the floor. Riku let go of Xion. He jumped up so he was sitting on a part of some odd machine with some unfinished keyhole. "Kairi! Xion!" Sora yelled as Xion looked at Riku. "Ansem!" Xion screamed then covered her mouth. "Xion what did you say?" Sora asked. "You should listen to her," Riku said in a voice that wasn't his "You hold the heart of that princesses." He said pointing at Sora as his chest hurt. "Kairi's heart is inside of me?" Sora asked himself. "I will free the princesses." Ansem or Riku said raising his keyblade ready to kill Sora. "Your not taking Sora away!" Xion yelled at Ansem "Give Riku back." She told him. "NEVER." He said. Xion summoned her keyblade. She had to fight Ansem. Who didn't look like himself. Xion had to fight Riku.


	6. Ansem

The battle began. Riku tried to hit her in the head but Xion ducked and hit his waist. Riku hit her arm as he fell. Xion rolled forwarded. He protected me for years on the island. He saved me from drowning. I'm repaying Riku. I'm going to save him. Xion thought as she battled Riku. The look in his eyes. It was filled with anger and hate. Xion knew that the real Riku was in there. She beat Riku. "Sora what are you doing?" Xion asked as she turned to Sora who was holding Riku's keyblade. "It said that this keyblade opens peoples hearts to darkness," Sora said "We have to free Kairi's heart. No matter what." Sora said then stabbed himself with the keyblade. Two Hearts escaped his chest. Xion saw that there was some chain that was conceded her heart to Sora's. The chain snapped as Kairi got up. "Sora!" She yelled as he was in her arms but vanished. "Very good," Ansem said coming out of a portal "One down. One to go." He said eyeing Xion. "No. I won't let you hurt her." Riku said as he glowed in front of Ansem. "Riku!" Xion called to him. "Xion, run! The heartless are coming!" He told her as heartless appeared all around them. Xion, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy ran. As they ran a heartless fallowed them. When Kairi saw the heartless she wasn't scared. "Sora.." She said as she stepped closer to it. Heartless surrounded the group. About 7 jumped for Kairi. She grabbed the heartless she called Sora. The heartless were gone and Sora was hugging her. (I know I'm skipping but I need to get farther in the story)

Ansem's last breathe was Xion's hit to him. Riku was free and now they had to close the door. Xion watched as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and her closed the door to darkness. "Xion. Good-." Riku said but Xion yelled at him "Don't say goodbye! Its not forever! We'll all see each other again! I know we will!" She started to cry. "We will. I promise." Riku said as the door started to closed he mouthed "I love you, Xion." to her. That was Riku. Not the darkness playing with his mind. That was really Riku. Sora promised to come back to Kairi. "This time we're all going home." Xion said as the four of then started to walk away……Only to begin a much more difficult journey. That would start with their memories.


End file.
